venturelandfandomcom-20200214-history
Weapons
Currently there are 8 different weapons on Ventureland, each with their unique set of abilities. To see each weapons level and upgrade abilities, use the command /skills. Swords Maces Axes Scythes Whips Wands Bows Daggers * Each weapon has 4 abilities. Weapon abilities are used by Right Clicking, followed by either Left Clicking or pressing 2, 3 or 4 on your keyboard. The weapons on Ventureland has a number of key factors that are worth keeping track of. Firstly, damage. A weapons damage is determined by an interval of numbers (see picture). This weapon has an interval of 20-34, meaning that the damage output can be minimum 20, and maximum 34, or any number in between. This is an important factor to keep in mind when choosing what type of weapon you want to use. If you want to use a so called 'RNG Weapon', you will want to have the lowest possible number as the minimum damage output (1) and the highest possible number for the maximum output (varies depending on tier). This way you have a chance of dealing very high damage, but at the same time risk dealing really low damage. The other option would be to have the damage interval as close to eachother as possible, which will guarantee that you always deal a steady amount of damage. For example, having a weapon interval at 25-26 will make the weapon always deal 25 or 26 damage. The accumulated number of the two damage intervals will determine the so called 'Max' damage for the weapon. Each tier has a set number where the 'max' damage cannot go any higher. The Whip in the picture has the accumulated damage of 54 (20+34), with the max being 57 for Tier 6. The Whip is thus 3 damage away from the max possible damage. The second factor is the so called modifier for the weapon. Each weapon has its own modifier. This will make the weapon more efficient. Whips have Whip Speed as their weapon modifier and will increase the speed of which the whip will move. As with damage, the modifier has a max amount of what it can reach, depending on what Tier the weapon is. This Whip has the maximum amount of whip speed for Tier 6, 147%. The third factor is the weapons attachment and enchantment slots. Each weapon has 1 guaranteed enchantment slot. The attachment can be more or less, depending on which Tier. Tier 6 has as standard 5 slots, but if you're lucky you will find a weapon that has 6 slots. Tier 5 has 4 slots as standard, but can have 5 as maximum. The fourth factor is quality. Weapons wear out when used, and the quality level will then decrease. This will lower the damage output of the weapon. If the quality is over 100%, it will add additional damage, if it is under 100%, it will decrease the standard damage. To raise a weapons quality, you must use scrap material to craft an enchancer for the right tier of your item. Alternatively you can drag and drop scrap material directly onto your weapon to raise its quality. This Whip has its max quality as 117%, but the maximum quality for all weapons, no matter the tier, is 125%. To increase your weapons maximum quality range, you must craft a Max Quality Booster. You can also increase the minimum quality range, at a maximum of 95%, by crafting a Min Quality Booster A Weapon that has all of the three first factors at its max possible will be considered a 'Max' item, and will have a star next to it. This Whip is also Protected on death. To protect your weapon, you must use Protection Powder of the right tier on it. The weapon will then be saved on death if it was in your inventory. Having the weapon in your primary weapon slot will however not remove the protection.